


Swings

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Analogy, F/M, Stream of Consciousness, ramdom thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Swings can easily move in sync, blending perfectly. But in a flash they can be knocked into opposition.Steve and Nat are swings.





	Swings

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of weird and random, but I was at a park on the swings and I thought of this so I wrote it down.

Steve sat alone on a park bench in a small rural area in Illinois. A baseball cap pulled low over his face, his identity was hidden enough to keep him from capture. 

 

Natasha sat on a bench in a park in Philadelphia, a wig of brunette hair covering her tell-tale red curls and glasses concealing her face. 

 

Children on the swings kicked their little legs through the air, back and forth and back and forth. Both the soldier and the spy watched the kids in their parks. 

 

Sometimes they would go right in sync. The same rhythm, the same time. But in the split second of a heartbeat they could go off course. 

 

Steve and Natasha were like swings. 

 

One minute they were partners, working together perfectly in agreement and cooperation. 

 

The slightest change brought them into opposition, speedily flying by each other but no longer working as partners or friends. 

 

Soon they would be back in ryrhmn, only to part directions yet again. 

 

Steve and Nat were swings. 

 

But they remained friends through it all. Whether in sync or opposition, they were there for the others when it was needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
